Jashin Paradox
by Arcami
Summary: Alexander Knight always thought that life was boring. He never had any interest in the world around him. So, when he won a raffle and received the grand prize, will he find excitement in his new life, or will he have to face new challenges that may end up destroying his mind. How will he handle his new job, being a god? Rated M for blood, language, violence, and other things.


**Hello world!**

**It's Arcami with anew story. I asked in my latest chapter of Fate of Hearts for which story idea I should do and I got only one response as to which I should do. That's depressing but, it was enough to go with it so here it is. I hope that you guys like Jashin Paradox**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the Oc's and the plot. **

* * *

Ch. 1 Unlucky draw

**? POV**

Its time. After all these years my time has come to an end. It means that now I have to choose my successor. The problem is no one I know is fit to become my heir. There has to be a way to decide.

Hmmm.

Well, there is _that _option though, it hasn't been used in over a millennia. Well that does seem to be the only viable choice to take at this point.

Also, it's going to be fun to see who _it_ is going to pick.

"Ryuu, Hilda, please come forward."

"Hai, Master." Two shadowed figures said.

"Please, bring _that_ from the basement and go to _that world_ to decide my heir."

"But, master why go _there_ to decide who takes your role?" The female voice questions.

"Very simple …it's more fun that way."

"Understood, Master." The two figures left to carry out their duty.

Now all that is left is to wait. I wonder who _it _would choose as my heir. I mean is anyone _there_ even worthy enough to have my role. Is anyone worthy enough to become a god?

**Normal POV**

Gah, there is nothing to do today. I mean even though it's the weekend and I have no school it's still so boring. I mean I thought going to the mall would give me some excitement but, it looks like there is still nothing to do. Jashin damn it, I wish the new episode of Naruto would come out already. Then I could at least watch it and not be as bored as I am now. Man, won't something interesting happen.

"Good afternoon, Sir" spoke a male voice.

What the hell?

I look over to my left two see two peculiar figures, a man and a woman. The man was dressed up similar to a butler. He was tall and lanky with black messy hair and black eyes that reminded me of the Uchiha's eyes. He wore a black jacket, black slacks, and even black shoes. The only thing that wasn't black was the red dress shirt underneath the coat and the red buttons that decorated his jacket. He had a monocle over his left eye and held a black pocket watch with… wait is that the Jashin symbol on it?

The woman on the other hand was dressed exactly like a maid. She was shorter than the man though they looked very similar with the same black hair and black eyes. Though her hair was flat on her head and she had an ahoge sticking up in front of her frilly white headband. She wore a long black maid uniform that was accented with red all over. The only thing that was weird was that the entire left side of her face was covered in bandages.

So all in all, I have a bandaged maid and a Jashinist butler on my hands. What the fuck?

"What do you want?" I "politely" said to them. What the hell is there problem?

"We were wondering if you want to take part in a raffle today." Spoke the male.

A raffle? I looked on the table that was placed in front of them. It had an assortment of little prizes surrounding what looked like one of those lottery machines that you see in Japan. You know the ones with the colored balls in them.

"Why should I?"

"Well we are offering a once and a lifetime prize that you could only get once in a millennia. No one has ever drawn the lucky ball and received this amazing prize. Also you only get one try and it's free of charge."

No one? Does that mean the game is rigged or something? Wait, why would they need to rig a game if it's free? Maybe they don't want to give any prizes to the people who take part? Truthfully, I don't really know what to expect but, I bored and this just might give me some excitement. Hell, I might win a prize while I'm at it.

"Sure, I'm game, so all I have to do is crank the wheel."

"Correct, Sir"

I reached out and grabbed the handle. As I was about to turn the handle, I felt something prick my finger.

"OW!"

"Sorry, about that. The raffle machine is a little old so forgive us if a splinter gets you."

Damn, that didn't feel like a damn splinter. It felt like a fucking needle.

I reach out again and turn the crank. I spin and spin the wheel and out pops a colored ball.

Now this was weird? The ball, instead of gold like I thought, was blood-red in color with an astonishing design on it. On it was an upside down triangle within a circle. What the, Jashin?

"Congratulation, Master you have won our grand prize" The male said with surprise in his voice. The woman next to him just stand there with a stoic expression on her face. What is she a Uchiha or something?

"Really, that's awesome, so what did I win?"

The butler just smiled and spoke his next words as if they were the most amazing thing in the world.

"You won the new title of become the god of destruction Jashin-sama."

I stood there processing what he just told me and reacted in the most normal way possible. I laughed.

I laughed and laughed until I was on the floor with tears in my eyes.

"You've got to be fucking joking with me."

"This is no joke, Jashin-sama." Wow their taking this very seriously.

"So, you're telling me that I'm now the god that someone from my favorite anime worships? In a world created by some man in Japan?" This has to be a joke.

"Actually the world you refer to as 'Naruto' is in fact a real world that exists along with your world. Even we were surprised that your world have such information on that world."

"Please drop the act, I commend you on your acting and all, but this is not real at all. I mean who are you guys anyway to say such things."

"Oh we almost forgot to introduce ourselves, Jashin-sama. I'm terribly sorry for my incompetence."

Wow he's really taking this too far.

"I am the head butler of Jashin's, now your, kingdom, Ryuu. The woman of here is the head maid of the kingdom, Hilda. We will both be your loyal servants after you learn the ways of Jashin and gain access to your powers."

"Okay…, well anyway the name's…?

"Alexander Knight, yes we know. We know all about you. Age: 17, height 5' 9", hair color brown, eye color blue, interests Naruto, animals, video games, violence. Dislikes loud people, idiots, and mornings. Secrets…"

"Okay, okay that's enough you don't need to say anything else and how the hell did you get all that information?" Man, this is getting creepy are they stalkers or something?

"No, we aren't stalkers, we know that from the raffle wheel. You see it's a device from the God realm that pricks your finger and gains the information about the person who spins the wheel."

So that was the prick I felt before. Man that is one weird device. Wait a minute why am I believing all this. In the end, it's just some weird joke that these people pulled on me.

"Anyway, why should I still believe you, I mean can you guys prove that you really are from this 'Jashin's kingdom' or something". This will end the charade.

"Very well, Hilda if you would be so kind"

"Hai" spoke the maid. Wow, I think that's the first time she has talked since I've seen her.

She steps forward and starts doing hand signs. Wow, she is going all out on this.

As she finishes signing, she slams her hands on the ground and screams "Summoning Jutsu!" Marks began to spread out form the ground and white poof erupted. As it clears, in its place was a dog, but not just any dog, a three-headed dog.

"What the fuck!"

"You see she just preformed a summoning jutsu and summoned Cerberus's pup. Is this sufficient proof, Jashin-sama?"

I stood their shocked at what stood in front of me. This has to be fake or something.

"It's fake. That is just an elaborate illusion or something."

"Oy, I'm real as real can be you pussy." Complained a voice.

I looked down toward the black Cerberus with an annoyed look on its face. Did it just…

"Look here boy, I am a real demon from Jashin's kingdom in the God realm. These two are his real servants, and now, although I rather it not be true, are the new Jashin. So, shut the fuck up with your disbelief and accept it like a man you pussy." The dog lectures.

I stood there shocked. The dog is talking. THE DOG IS FUCKING TALKING LIKE PAKKUN. What the fucking Jashin. That means this is real. I'm really a new god. I'm the new god that Hidan believes in from Naruto. I'm the god that embodies blood and destruction while enjoying the pain that his followers suffer. Well, that's so much fucked up shit I got to deal with and I'm more than likely going to die from learning how to use whatever abilities, jutsus, whatever I have. Wait since I'm a god, aren't I immortal especially since I'm the same god that gave Hidan his same immortality.

This is just way too much to take in. Here I am, Alexander Knight, the new god that many people thought of both here and in the Naruto world thought to be fake. This is just insane.

"Now that it looks like you understand your situation, I believe it is time to head back to your new home. " Ryuu said with a smile on his face.

"I should head back as well. Good luck you pussy, I can't wait to see how much pain you're gonna be in for training. It'll be fun." The damn Cerberus smirked before it poofed away.

"Wait, what did he mean by pain?"

"You will see what he's talking about later." Ryuu began as he and Hilda walked over to me. "Right now, we have to return home so, hold on tight."

What?

Hilda grabs on to me as Ryuu speeds through the hand signs for some unknown jutsu.

As he finishes he yells, "God Art: Gate of the Gods: Jashin."

Soon a black veil begins to envelop all three of us and I soon fall into black unconsciousness.

**Jashin POV**

I was still waiting for my servants to return. Hogo-sha had returned saying that he was summoned to prove to my new heir that we really existed. I wouldn't be surprised since, everyone in that world believes we are made up stories to them. Humans are so ignorant but, at the same time so fascinating. One of them, I believe, would make the perfect heir to my kingdom. When Ryuu and Hilda return, I'll have to train my new heir to be on par with me or even greater. He needs to be powerful enough to handle all of my duties as well as the people who would try to get rid of me.

Huh, those people, or rather demons and other gods, don't know how important my role is. Even if my primary title is the 'Lord of death and destruction', I still play an important role in punishing those who do wrong as the overload of Yomi and deciding the means of how people die and live. It's an important job and they're too stupid to notice. Idiots, every last one of them.

"Jashin-sama" spoke a voice.

I look up to see Ryuu and Hilda holding up a young man in her arms.

So, that's my new heir. He doesn't seem all that interesting, but I'll just have to wait and see.

"I take it that the search was a success"

"Of course, Milord. The device was ever fruitful in finding your new heir and it picked an interesting one."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, as it turns out, the world that you, our Lord, is most well-known in, is a story in his own world."

"A story?"

"That's correct. It is more normally called a manga, but none the less a story. This child here seems to have much knowledge on the story and the events that will happen in the future."

This is interesting. I heard rumors that the world called Earth had stories that are based off other worlds, but learning that it's true is quite astonishing. If what Ryuu says is true, then this kid could change the course of history.

"What have you learned from, this 'manga', as they call it"

"I'm very sorry, Lord, we were preoccupied with finding your heir, that we never had the chance to read any of its content. All we know is that the story is called Naruto."

Naruto? Why in my name would anyone name a story after something you eat on ramen? I seriously don't understand humans and their thoughts.

"No, that's fine. I'll just question the boy when he wakes up. Afterwards, I begin his god training. For now, please put him in the room next to mine. That will be his room until, he takes over the title of Jashin."

"Very well Jashin-sama. Come Hilda, let's bring our new Lord to his chambers."

Hilda nodded and followed Ryuu down the hall.

As they left, I couldn't help but, smirk. Things are going to be very interesting around here. I can't wait.

* * *

**Well I hoped you like it**

**Please read and review, it helps me crank more stories out.**

**Anyway, peace out and may Jashin bless you.**

**Arcami**


End file.
